Some Things Are Meant To Be
by NCSP
Summary: Sirius is up to something, and even though Remus thinks he knows what it is, he's completly wrong.


Remus knew there was something going on.

James and Sirius'd tried to hide it, but it wasn't hard to notice. Sirius' guitar was always standing in a corner, for instance; it used to stay under Sirius' bed, but now it was thrown in the middle of that chaos along with half of their clothes.

Theirs, because after six years living together they didn't really knew private property anymore.

Sometimes he'd even heard Sirius playing and instantly stopping when he knew he was about to come through the door. He'd also heard James and Sirius whispering huddled up in the armchairs near the fireplace.

He didn't really now what that was about, but he had a guess; probably Sirius was trying to woo some girl with his music skills, and charming smile, and gorgeous lips, and sharp cheekbones, and handsome face...

Okay, he had to stop. He couldn't keep on dwelling in the thought of his stupid crush for the boy he shared the dorm with. It was stupid and unrequired.

Sirius'd never shown an interest for him, at least not in that way. Sirius always flirted with him, as well as with anyone else, so he couldn't take it as a sign of a burning love for him.

He also had to stop feeling that weight in his gut every time he thought about Sirius being with someone, or even flirting with someone who wasn't Remus. All he wanted was to be able to forget that damned feeling he didn't want, but it was rather difficult having Sirius sleep in his bed almost every night after he'd been disowned.

When the new year had started Sirius'd taken on the habit to curl up in Remus' bed at night and to snuggle against him; Remus never said anything, he simply draped his arms around the other boy and calmed him down after his nightmares, stroking his back and hair with his open hand.

Remus shook his head.

He should stop now.

He'd almost reached the entrance of the Common Room and he was about to see the fulcrum of his desires, so he'd better not let it show.

He didn't even have the time to say the password to the Fat Lady that she opened the door for him with a smile, leaving him a bit startled. A feeling which did nothing but grow when he heard a few chords coming from the room. It took him all of a second to recognise Sirius' touch on the guitar, and almost the same time to consider the option of turning around and go to the library till all of that was over.

It was one thing to know Sirius'd never be interested in him, another to attend at his attempt to get a girl.

Despite his own wellbeing he realised he needed his notes, so he summoned all of his strength and forced his feet to lead him through the Common Room.

" _Wise man say only fools rush in_."

Sirius' voice was simply beautiful. It was so soft and sweet, a caress which enveloped your whole being and made you all warm inside. Especially if you were Remus Lupin and were madly in love with him.

Maybe Remus could ignore him and get to the dorm without being noticed, but he found it rather hard since the whole room turned to look at him as soon as he set foot into it.

" _But I can't help falling in love with you_."

Sirius was sitting on a coffee table in the middle of the room, the guitar in his hands and a smirk on his lips, along with a cute smile that made Remus melt inside, even though he knew it wasn't for him.

The other Griffindors were almost circling Sirius, some sitting on the chairs and others lounging around, their eyes fixed on him.

" _Shall I stay,_ " Sirius smiled more widely, locking his eyes with Remus " _Would it be a sin?_ "

Remus was feeling rather confused. If Sirius was serenading a girl, where the hell was she? Why did he feel like there was something going on, something that involved him but he couldn't exactly grasp?

" _Like a river flows / surely to the sea / darling so we go / some things are meant to be._ "

Remus was stood there, unable to move, to even blink, because fuck, he couldn't take his eyes off Sirius. The boy looked almost shy in that moment, singing with his beautiful voice and that slight blush on his cheeks.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too._ " Sirius stood up, walking toward Remus, still playing the guitar.

" _Cause I can't help falling in love with you._ " sang the whole room together, and a certain realisation hit him. No, it couldn't be.

Oh no.

No. No, it couldn't. He wasn't that lucky.

James' eyes were almost glistening, though, and Lily was smiling so happy, her hand tucked into her boyfriend's. He couldn't locate Peter, but he couldn't care less.

" _Like a river flows / surely to the sea / darling so we go / some things are meant to be_ ," now Sirius was closer, so close to him he almost couldn't breath, still playing idly the song-chords. He leaned in, his forehead touching Remus'.

There was a buzz in the werewolf's ears, but he could very well hear James' shrill cry of exultation. Or maybe it was Lily, he couldn't tell.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too_ ,"

" _Cause I can't help falling in love with you,_ " the others sang, covering Sirius' voice " _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_."

There was a slight pause during which Sirius put down the guitar and took Remus hands in his own, staring into his eyes " _But I can't help falling in love with you._ " he sweetly sang in a halftone, his cheeks almost red now and an uncertain look in his eyes, as if he feared Remus would reject him.

He just had the time to finish the last line, though, that Remus was kissing him in a round of applause.

 **Epilogue**

"You are such a prat." Remus laughed, nuzzling Sirius' hair since the latter was now comfortably huddled up against his chest on one of the couches in the Common Room "You could've just told me without all this fuss."

"You enjoyed my lovely serenade."

"In front of all of them?" he snorted, his arms strongly wrapped around Sirius.

"We wanted to participate." James stepped in from the floor, where Lily was lying with her head on his lap.

"You've been acting like fools around each other for so long I can't even tell when you two started."

"And she didn't allow me to lock you idiots in a room."

"That's called kidnap, James."

"Not with them, Lilyflower."

"So _you_ helped with the song?" Remus asked, his eyes wide. No, not Lily. She was far too smart for that bullshit.

"Actually, that was me," James admitted "You can thank me later."

"I was the one singing." Sirius whined, rolling around to face his mate.

"But whose was the idea?"

"You're a pair of fucking idiots." Remus sighed, but he completely lost the words he was about to add when Sirius looked him in the eyes.

"But did it work?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, it worked." Remus cupped his cheek and kissed him.


End file.
